infinity101fandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Episodes
Season 6 * This Season will contain 37 episodes. #Sweet 1600 (September 6th, 2013) #The Heart of Darkness (September 12th, 2013) #Revenge! (September 18th, 2013) #Giselle's Day Off (September 25th, 2013) #Machines of War (September 29th, 2013) #Lets Party! (October 2nd, 2013) #Bloom is In (October 3rd, 2013) #A Suprising Miracle (October 4th, 2013) # Playtime! (October 9th, 2013) #Lijion & Fira (October 11th, 2013) #Thrill of the Umbra Queen (October 13th, 2013) #Giselle's Wish (October 16th, 2013) #Rewelly meets Bloom (October 18th, 2013) #Attack in Skullrock (October 20th, 2013) #The Plot of Nebula (October 23rd, 2013) #Plan B (October 25th, 2013) #Welcome to Valencia (October 27th, 2013) #A Friend Visiting (October 30th, 2013) #Giselle Returns (November 1st, 2013) #Trip to Umbrilvania (November 3rd, 2013) #Bloom's Dilemma (November 6th, 2013) #Bloom Saves Sky (November 13th, 2013) #The Stars are Shining (November 15th, 2013) #Friends in Need (November 20th, 2013) #Satisfaction (November 22nd, 2013) #The Biggest Christmas (December 26th, 2013) #A Trip to Deepmoor (November 25th, 2013) #Madis Club faces the Umbra Queen (December 4th, 2013) #Fashion Gloom (December 6th, 2013) #The Dark War (December 8th, 2013) #Lost Paintings (December 12th, 2013) #Journey to Nebula (December 21st, 2013) #Back and There Again (January 2nd, 2014) #Going to a New Land (January 5th, 2014) #Secrets of Skullrock (January 8th, 2014) #Showdown!- Part 1 (January 12th, 2014) #Showdown!- Part 2 (January 17th, 2014) Season 7 *This Season contains 31 Episodes like normal. #A New Beginning (January 31st, 2014) #The Outlook of Doom (February 2nd, 2014) #The Search for the Umbra Queen (February 5th, 2014) #Bloom's Trip to Giselle's (February 9th, 2014) #The Mystery of the Pink Pearl (February 12th, 2014) #Bloom's Democracy (February 17th, 2014) #The Umbra Wars- Part 1 (February 21st, 2014) #The Umbra Wars- Part 2 (February 23rd, 2014) #Delix Club is in need! (February 27th, 2014) #Someone from Bloom's Past Strikes Back (March 2nd, 2014) #Undiscovered Pastures (March 4th, 2014) #Way of the Guinea Pig (March 7th, 2014) #Giselle's Turn (March 9th, 2014) #Journey to Paris (March 10th, 2014) #Portia's Book (March 11th, 2014) #Thistle and the Beanstalk (March 12th, 2014) #Into Shadows (March 13th, 2014) #Fight with Madis (March 14th, 2014) #The Imprints of the Umbra Queen (March 17th, 2014) #Cornelia's Rebirth (March 21st, 2014) #Off to Kasaria (March 23rd, 2014) #Ultimate Challenge (March 28th, 2014) #A Dauntless Night (March 31st, 2014) #War for Peace (April 4th, 2014) #2 Year Anniversary Celebration (April 6th, 2014) #Bloom's Big Day (April 9th, 2014) #Cheers in the Theatre (April 13th, 2014) #Chaos in the Theatre (April 18th, 2014) #Walking down the River (April 21st, 2014) #The Final Test- Part 1 (April 27th, 2014) #The Final Test- Part 2 (April 30th, 2014) Season 8 *This season contains 31 Episodes #The Realm of Gouger (June 2nd, 2014) #Epic Proportions (June 4th, 2014) #The Civil War (June 6th, 2014) #An adventure out of Infinity (June 8th, 2014) #Pillar of Light (June 11th, 2014) #A cultural life (June 13th, 2014) #Sensations (June 18th, 2014) #Quest for the Pixies (June 20th, 2014) #Savage Attacks (June 23rd, 2014) #Battle for the Realms (June 27th, 2014) #Speeding Limits (June 29th, 2014) #Cornelia's meeting (July 2nd, 2014) #Adventure Quest (July 6th, 2014) #The Three Musketeers (July 9th, 2014) #Revenge of the Tailsman (July 13th, 2014) #A changing world (July 18th, 2014) #Bloom's Playdate (July 20th, 2014) #Disadvantages (July 23rd, 2014) #Return to Deepmoor (July 25th, 2014) #Coming to Deviantartia (July 27th, 2014) #All Blooms Day! (July 30th, 2014) #Reign of the Spirit Guard (August 1st, 2014) #The Destruction of Goth (August 3rd, 2014) #Jasmine destroys Domino (August 10th, 2014) #The Domino War (August 13th, 2014) #Heart of the Shameless (August 15th, 2014) #The Ethereal Realm (August 17th, 2014) #Deviantartia Summit (August 20th, 2014) #Rings of Infinity (August 22nd, 2014) #Gouger's First Blaze (August 24th, 2014) #The Main Event (August 28th, 2014) Note: The Series is expected to end on ''First Quarter ''of 2015.